The Animated Series Of Spiderwoman and Spiderman
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: what would happen if the changes to the history of Spiderman was in full reversal with his wife MJ Parker being the next spider women and aunt May battling's through breast cancer. Plus, when The newlywed Parkers go into The hospital to have their baby daughter in next few chapters. The most terrifying threat came to-be when Norman, the green goblin, attacks their city for revenge.
1. PLOT 1

**The Animated Series Of Spider woman and Spider man **

* * *

><p>author notes : what would happen if the changes to the history of Spiderman was in full reversal with his wife MJ Parker being the next spider women and aunt May battling's through breast cancer. Plus, when The newlywed Parkers go into The hospital to have their baby daughter in next few chapters. The most terrifying threat came to-be when Norman, the green goblin, attacks their city for revenge. And with the spider parent's being protective of both the city and their daughter, can they stop the new threats? This evolves into one big adventure, find out.<p>

Disclaimer : I For the recorder like to think Walt Disney for the first animated series of Spiderman in 1993 but I Also want to reaffirm the Marvel comic books series back to the originals glorious day when everyone wasn't fighting over the damn Director cuts copy.

I also don't own anything from the Spiderman comic book series so don't ask for it because this is the new Spiderman's Twilight series copy of the original story novels and Just to make sure you're listening to me I would like it if you could give this story 2000 review for the start out with Chapters think you!

* * *

><p><strong>THE hide story plot's of the death of Gwen Stacy Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter Parker meets Gwen while both are studying as undergraduates at Empire State University. Initially, with Aunt May in the hospital, Peter feels troubled and ignores her advances. Furious, she dates both Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn. Gradually, however, a romance develops; Gwen, a science major, seems to appreciate Peter's intellectual personality. In the comic books, their relationship begins almost immediately after Peter stops going out with Mary Jane, who he starts seeing as shallow and self-absorbed.<p>

Their relationship almost ends before it begins. A mind-controlled (police) Captain George Stacy, Gwen's father, gets into a fight with Peter, which Gwen observes. Thinking Peter attacked her father, she halts the relationship. Gwen eventually learns the truth. She and Peter reconcile. Their romance becomes more complicated when Gwen's father is killed by falling debris during a battle involving Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. Gwen blames Spider-Man for his death, which sets their relationship back for a while. Gwen leaves for Europe to cope with her loss. She wants Peter to ask her to marry him and convince her to stay, but his guilt stops him from proposing.

Peter goes to London to see Gwen, but is forced into action as Spider-Man and leaves without seeing Gwen, reasoning that it would be too easy for her to put the pieces together if Peter Parker and Spider-Man are both sighted in London. Gwen eventually realizes her error in trying to pressure Peter into marriage. She returns to New York and they get back together.

Peter goes to London to see Gwen, but is forced into action as Spider-Man and leaves without seeing Gwen, reasoning that it would be too easy for her to put the pieces together if Peter Parker and Spider-Man are both sighted in London. Gwen eventually realizes her error in trying to pressure Peter into marriage. She returns to New York and they get back together.

Prior to this arc, Norman Osborn had been the Green Goblin, but due to Amnesia suspended his identity as the super villain and forgot that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person. Also, Harry Osborn, Parker's best friend and Norman's son, became addicted to drugs and was sequestered in the Osborn home for detoxification. Norman Osborn's parental grief, combined with financial pressure, triggers a breakdown resulting in Norman Osborn remembering his Goblin identity and again targeting Spider-Man and his loved ones for misery

The Green Goblin abducts Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, and lures Spider-Man to a tower of either the Brooklyn Bridge or the George Washington bridge.

The Goblin and Spider-Man clash, and the Goblin hurls Stacy off the bridge. Spider-Man shoots a web strand at her legs and catches her. As he pulls her up, he thinks he has saved her. However, he quickly realizes she is dead. Unsure whether the Whiplash from her sudden stop broke her neck or if the Goblin had broken it previously, he blames himself for her death. It saddens us to say that the whiplash effect she underwent when Spidey's webbing stopped her so suddenly was, in fact, what killed her.

The Green Goblin escapes, and Spider-Man cries over Stacy's corpse and swears revenge. The following issue, Spider-Man tracks the Green Goblin to a warehouse and beats him but cannot bring himself to kill him. The Goblin uses the opportunity to send his glider to impale Spider-Man from behind. Warned by his spider-sense, Spider-Man dodges, and the glider instead impales the Green Goblin, seemingly killing him. Later, a devastated Parker, back at home, encounters an equally shocked and saddened Mary Jane Watson, who has lost her close friend Stacy, and the two attempt to comfort each other in the wake of their loss.

the end of flashback Nightmare !


	2. Chapter 2

**The Animated Series Of Spider woman and Spider man **

* * *

><p>author notes : what would happen if the changes to the history of Spiderman was in full reversal with his wife MJ Parker being the next spider women and aunt May battling's through breast cancer. Plus, when The newlywed Parkers go into The hospital to have their baby daughter in next few chapters. The most terrifying threat came to-be when Norman, the green goblin, attacks their city for revenge. And with the spider parent's being protective of both the city and their daughter, can they stop the new threats? This evolves into one big adventure, find out.<p>

Disclaimer : I For the recorder like to think Walt Disney for the first animated series of Spiderman in 1993 but I Also want to reaffirm the Marvel comic books series back to the originals glorious day when everyone wasn't fighting over the damn Director cuts copy.

I also don't own anything from the Spiderman comic book series so don't ask for it because this is the new Spiderman's Twilight series copy of the original story novels and Just to make sure you're listening to me I would like it if you could give this story 2000 review for the start out with Chapters think you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong> **The first spider bites of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Benjamin Parker** **P.O.V**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>MARY JANE WATSON POV <strong>_

" ahahahaha scream Mary Jane Watson has she wakeup in cold Sweaty from another nightmare vision for the last seven month when she turn sixteen a month ago has when she look at her side bed table for her musical alarm clock when she read the time on the clock it flash 1:59 am in the flipping morning has she try fall back to sleep for four more hour."

"when she almost over sleep when the musical alarm clock ring at 4:52 am in the flipping morning has she scream about the un-expected time change on her family working schedule's when she finally jump up out of bed in this early morning rush. As she have to deal with her ungraceful jerky of a father name Philip Watson and protect my most understandable mother name Madeline Watson thought Mary Jane has she get up to make her parent's breakfast and coffee."

"plus I also don't want to forget his be damn newspapers again has she grab it off the front porches in her nightgown I still can't believe the nightmare I was have about the future she started to say to herself when she heard yelling from her arguing parent's about who know what when she finally walk back into the house with a huge sided."

"when she said I wish you could shut up you freak in drunk ape shit, people is still trying to sleep if you don't mind I still have homework to do before I goes on that freak in field trip today so can you please eat your damn breakfast and leaf me alone to do my morning chores for one minute has she throw the newspaper at his face and walk away before she gotten a terrifying beating from him."

"when I finally got away from my family I decided to goes make my bed and eat my own special breakfast after I have done my homework and put it away in my book bag when I decided to goes inside my favorite walk-in closet to get my brand new white dress top with the lovely butterflies on it when I also found my favorite long dress skirt which is violet-blue has I decided on which dress shoes to wear which is hot pink high hills consider I also choose princess jewelry from my jewelry box and rush to get my shower and washing my hair and brush teeth before I do my make up and blow dry my red curly hair plus putting a green hairbands in my hair for the finish new look."

"since today mind be my favorite day to talk my first real crush in midtown high school because he is my next door neighbor I feel responsible for him when flash Thompson and him colonies beat up on him for stupid stuff for no reason I wish we could throw theirs smart mouth's into the damper after school for thing they did to him."

"but what would that prove for me being a young women who been in love with Mr. Peter Benjamin Parker since I was five year old I mean should've become supermodel or lovely superhero and actress in the long run but even that wouldn't be good a enough for me beside I need the existent in my life with the way my verbally abusive father wanting to this city to become a formal collage professor and story writer for the riches paying house bills and for his family well forgotten needed for us and he kept moving from one job to the next in search of inspiration for his writing but never found it yet."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The <span>_****_All_****_ey sense POV _**

"Well the sunrise is almost closely up when seventeen year old boy name Peter Benjamin Parker hear his Alarm clock starting to ring at little bet to late, than normal around 6:45am in the morning, when Aunt May Reilly Parker started yelling At him to wake up for school. he didn't get much time to brush his teeth in the shower before getting clean clothes for the day."

'' since he was going to combing his hair out why he put on his glasses, before running down the stairs to put on clean pair of socks and shoes for breakfast, has he given aunt May a special kiss on the cheeks, has he sat down to eat his healthy breakfast, when his uncle Ben remind him to clean up the basement ,when he get home has both Mary Jane Watson and her crush walk out to the bus stop at the same time."

" when I heard my next door neighbors yelling at each other which In evolve crying from Mary Jane Watson's Mother and older sister name Gayle Watson ,who graduation from school last year with actually collage degree in waiting and marriage Proposal soon, when I also heard her father louden angry word at his young daughter Mary Jane Watson when she was about to walk out the door crying, when her father started in on her again with a loud yell tell her to get ass back inside the house, in which I could heard her yell some personal insult right back at him, If the day couldn't come at a much better price.''

"when I see a fist come flying in my ray supervision has it at the end of wrist turn into a right hook , has it came into the frame and punches poor Peter, His head snaps back and bounces forward, his eyes roll with Peter's glasses dangling from one ear, when I didn't see another fist comes into frame, this one  
>a left cross,It Crunches into Peter's nose and he crumples to the pavement in this alley in the city.''<p>

" Three High School Punks commence pounding the crap out of him. Flash Thompson is the leader, he's seventeen, good-looking, body of a twenty-eight year old.''

" Flash Thompson POV: You do NOT talk to her! How man times I gotta tell you that? Do you listen when I talk? Hey! I asked you a question! Do you listen when I'm talking to you?!"

'' Peter Benjamin POV: Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. When This enrages Flash; he punches Peter in the ribs. Peter groans in pain.''

''Flash Thompson POV: Next time you're goanna pay, pun Parker, you are goanna pay. Peter spits out some blood.''

''Peter Benjamin Parker POV: Will a credit card be okay? The other two Punks laugh, they find Peter kind of amusing. This upsets Flash even more, he picks up a garbage can and is about to bring it down on Peter's head when a voice from behind stops him.''

"Mary Jane Watson POV:What kind of man-Pick on helpless little dweeb!? when They all turn Around to the girl stands in the entrance to the alley- Mary Jane Watson ,who is seventeen and painfully sexy already with a knowledge and sadness in her eyes that are way beyond her years.''

'' Peter Benjamin Parker :Look, I know you mean that in a good way... Flash raises the trash can again.''

''Mary Jane Watson POV: Leave him alone, Flash. Frustrated, Flash upends the trash can, dumping its contents on Peter's head and tossing it aside. He and the other Punks head for the mouth of the alley, leaving Peter behind, covered in garbage, humiliated. M.J. lingers, for a moment it's just the two of them in the alley."

" Parker POV: Thanks, M.J. When She squints up to him saying Have we met! has He gets up and follows her out of the alley."

"Peter Benjamin Parker POV: umm maybe you have seen me Next door at my aunt and Uncle house couple of time when we were little kids...''

**_ Mary Jane Watson POV _**

* * *

><p>'' Agh I can believe my asshole of a boyfriend sometime I mean come on even his dorky Athletes clones decide to following right behind him with a evils smirk on his face, as he try to make himself look good in front of them, but he has no problem hugging and kiss me in front of everyone at school back went I thought it was cutes at the time,when I thought I was in love with him in middle school, but than he decided on do else dumbass stunt in front of me and than seeking around threatens my closes childhoods and my secret crush Peter Benjamin Parker.''<p>

''who decided to save him own skin by let the three jerky-offs bullies him around before I could catch them making another remark to ones another was really uncalled for since peter was own trying to protect himself ,when I secretly decided to myself to break the bad boys heart by leave him for Benjamin Parker when we get to school.''

'' when all of a sudden the most jerky off bus diver up the door for us and the other kids went he decided to take revenge on poor Peter Benjamin Parker for being sick or having nose bleed that he can control he shut the bus door on his face and diver off through without think I could stand up to him.''

'' Well It look like that day as come because I stood up and said if you Don't Slow your drunken Ass Down Before You Killed Us all I will personally Have you arrested for reckless diver with the high school's teenagers on board and for leave Peter Benjamin Parker at the bus stop why he is chasing after us to get on to which I will bus!''

" but when the jerk finally slam him brakes hard I hit my head on the iron rob beside his seat's as the sound of the flying door whip open has Peter Benjamin Parker try to catch his breathing has he give the moron the middle figure to say I hoped the devil inside you is fire up because you can stick that freak in beer bottle up your park in sign rear-ends.''

" When we finally made it to school we walk to office to explain situation at hand to the head principle has he call the bus Garage for the bus diver statement when he come in drunk with hateful look for Peter Benjamin Parker And Mary Jane Watson and the kids decided to tell whole story from the begins the secondary principle decided to get the early video cameras this morning event has they call the new York police department for backup in case the situation hit a salary note.''

" when the bus diver decide to get back at Mary Jane Watson with the two principle left the room the hummer was down for Peter Benjamin Parker has he step in front him to defense off the attack and when I end up being snap cross the face with bite of blood run down my face I new my Peter Benjamin Parker started to fight back in self defense because the anger in his voice was unlike mini misjudgment peoples really tear someone apart for hurt their soon to-be wife's."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mary Jane Watson and Peter Benjamin parker POV <strong>_

''when the fight lasted forty-five minute before the bus Diver made the wrong move again to which he got dock out cold by Peter Benjamin Parker's minus evils fist flying everywhere when the police department and the head principles finally walk in with a confused shock on their faces with Peter Benjamin Parker holding white paper towels toward her face and the bus diver lock out cold when they decide to let us go and arrest the drunken on the floor as the principles firers his rare ass to prison for the two undeniable assault recharges on his future cases in court's against the two young adult teenagers."

"when they decided to leave the principle office with smile on theirs faces has the teachers and their friends leave for class , when the bell ring for first period the two students rush to Mr. Raymond Warren Science class,for their special field trip to the spider's researches center corporation,and when peter parker getting pick to answer the science equation to the spider webs formula on the practice test, with flash Thompson decided to caused a big fuss over the extras homework, this weekend to which we needed to past all our classes to graduate , since we ours seniors in high school our grade has to be at least 200 pure % on the O.G.T testing and ATT's testing as well."

"when the ring finally start to ring as all of us go on the field trip the teens and parents rush out the door why the other school bullies slamming into Mary Jane Watson and peter parker has they walk up to their teacher to think them for let them take photographer of the event for the last school year book and meanwhile the students of midtown high school was get there Assignments really to go home early From there other classes before heading to there lockers and taken the most important restroom's breaks before head to theirs resign buses for rest of the field trips."

"when flash Thompson and his foot balls parties decided to take revenge on pun parker for the extras homework ordeal in Mr. Raymond Warren classroom when Mary Jane Watson walk up to her little group of friends with the most Mad face Imaginable As She poke her stupid boyfriend chest in a hateful manner with threating words to match the mood swing's which scary the hell out of her friends the rest of school walk in completed silence hearing the early beak up situation with the red head cheerleader and flash Thompson themselves."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peter Benjamin Parker and the Osborn POV<strong>

* * *

><p>when the most famous peter parker was get really to walk out of the midtown high school with rest of the teachers going on this field trip to the spider researches center in new York city . the most blights black Limousine pull up Near the school build with the most popular rich kid name Harry Osborn step out of his father black fancy vernicle to ask his old friend to ride with them to the Osborn-corporation downtown."<p>

" Inside The Town Car POV : Harry Osborn is seventeen, sits in the back seat, next to Norma Osborn, fiftyish. Harry has already inherited a lot from his father- a receding hairline, some disquieting facial tics, and presumably, a fortune. Norman stares out the window, shaking his head."

"Harry POV: Anything wrong, Dad? You hardly said a word all the way from the  
>house."<p>

"Osborn POV: You'll have to get dinner yourself tonight, I need to work."

"Harry POV: They say if you talk about something that worries you, you take away its  
>power."<p>

" Osborn POV: I was under the impression you asked me to give you a lift, not deliver a  
>speech on the way."<p>

"Harry POV: (stung) Sorry. Norman looks at him, something very definitely on his mind. He glances up, notices the Driver's eyes in the rear view mirror as they dart away from him."

"Osborn POV: John? Would you mind? Driver Not at all, sir. on the street's , A few students notice the Driver as he gets out of the Town Car, closes the door, and stands beside it, hands clasped in front of him."

" Student POV: Osborn. Gotta be Osborn, In The Town Car, Norman turns to his son"

"Osborn POV: I don't appreciate the amateur psychoanalysis. Maybe you should stop seeing Dr. Hirsch, you're starting to think you've got his Degree."

"Harry POV: Is it the company? If there's a problem, you could tell me about  
>it. Is there? "<p>

" Osborn POV:Consider OsCorp's market capitalization just exceeded the gross national product of Spain, the answers your question is no, there's nothing wrong at the company."

"Harry POV: Than What ?"

" Osborn POV: How many Private academies have you been kicked out of ? (Harry looks away) has it sunk in for you That you're now attending a public? are you aware of the Ramification of that ?"

"Harry POV :(feebly)I like it better."

" Osborn POV: One day you will inherit OsCorp. One day you will run my company. My grandfather's company. Since you asked, Harry, that's what worries me. In fact, it terrifies me. Harry mumbles something inaudible, humiliated."

" Osborn POV: You may have been given the name Osborn, but you haven't earned it, on the streets, A rear door Slams and the Town Car pulls away fast, leaving Harry on the curb. The first thing he sees is Peter Parker, who has finished cleaning himself up at the fountain and is looking at the Town Car enviously- wow, a chauffeured ride."

"Harry POV: What are you looking at? He turns and stalks up the steps of the building. Peter sighs.  
>Rough morning."<p>

"when the teacher started to yell at them to get in there special group for the Field trip to the spider researches center down town when peter and Harry yell back him to say were going with Mr. Norman Osborn sir has the science teachers waves them off as if not even caring at all they decided to goes ahead and leave."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peter Benjamin Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Spider Relationship's Bites Full Story POV<span>**

* * *

><p>"meanwhile the teachers and students took the extras tours around the entire building of Norman Osborn corporation until it hit five o clock in the after noon when they finally made it to the forty-eight floor of the spider researches center in the building of Norman Osborn corporation and when flash Thompson and his goons decided to taken their revenges on Harry Osborn friends Who meanwhile started make up their attacks skills to their cheerleading girlfriends since they hated Mary Jane Watson with the same mount passion for getting them all detentions in the first place."<p>

"when the two girl name Gwen Stacy and Liza Allen was sitting behind the wall table beside the laboratory trashes dampers through lunches time's they have both decided to Warning our two special superheroes friends about the dangers that was coming their way since they did want to see Peter Benjamin Parker or Mary Jane Watson getting hurt by their own bullies they both decided to get help from their teachers after the ten teenager took off run down the hallway of the nearest spider center labs."

"when the first person to make it to there safely zone was in fact Mary Jane Watson since she was a little closer to the laver staircase to the secondary restroom and laboratory stores closets in the entire upper floors levels of the Norman Osborn Corporation's."

"when she deceive herself to hide inside the men bathroom until the coast was clear of danger by the dark evils cheerleaders that hung around Zira Louis Smith the evils gothic witch that wont leave me alone since I was five year old when I listen for the voice of my enemies in furious I was hope she doesn't decide to open this door to guy restroom when I heard another voice say let head back to the group before they sick the whole police department on us for murdering that Watson freaky said Isanti Ashley fox."

"but when they all started to get mad at Mary Jane Watson for not coming out of her finding place in fear of being murder by zira Louis smith why they just given up and left without saying a word until next time when they do meet up again MJ mine not be so luckily thought Zira as they made there way to the cafeteria in swore defeated with the teacher lecturing them and given them all detention's for rest of the year as Mary Jane Watson felt safe and sound."

* * *

><p>Peter Benjamin Parker POV<p>

* * *

><p>"meanwhile Peter Parker was get attack By flash Thompson, who wanted him to pay for the un- fortunly it breaking up ,which cause by the bus diver rudeness, and being at the wrong place at the wrong time ,when taken the practice test in Mr. Raymond Warren office, Since the burgle at attack head on he steal poor Peter Benjamin Parker, lunch money account which wasn't a enough to buy a car or a video game at game stock."<p>

"when Peter at enough of being bully so he started fight back, which end up being one hell of a battle of pure strength and Endurance as he started block everyone of the bullied blow back into the wall when flash Thompson stood up to take his blow to the next levels has his fists made contact with Peter Benjamin Parker's face and stomach when he try raise up his defense as the next blow attack clink with the wall as pun Parker started slam the guns has the next counter strike clink with football team faces and stomachs has the fight was over in the next ten minute when the gang's didn't get back up."

"meanwhile when Peter Parker taken his chance on the lunch money account as it lay in front of flash Thompson left coat pocket really to be take back to it rightful own as he swipe it up in his hands as he started run to catch up with Warren classes in the spider laboratory center of the building."

"when the right door swing open to the guy restroom as Mary Jane Watson walk out it shock to see her first lover hurt she ask the question that was on her mind quite sometime ago. oh my gosh peter what happen to you, did you get into another fight with the footballs team again and why were you fighting in the first place as she took him to the store door and open the door to get the medical kits out of the closets to clean him up."

"when he started explain the situation to her very careful to not aggravated her when she trying to sewing up his open leg wound slowly has the strong amount of blood came gushes out of it at the very end has she got done washing it off with soap, water and oxidize as she dry it off with a bath-towel she found in the store closet when she finally put the blue medical wrap's around the gushes wounds of his right leg."

"when she given him the most passion kiss on the lip has they put the medical kit back into the stores closets and throw the bloody bath towel in her book bag to wash later as she help covering up the bruises on his face with special hands make up when they realize flash Thompson and his goons is going to come looking for him and maybe kills him for unknown reason."

" she force peter Benjamin Parker goes into the laboratory door where the scientist was doing crazy science experiment with the lab spiders when he hear yell from flash Thompson and Mary Jane Watson has soring was involve when he heard loud snap and crying after awhile his anger started to raise again when he slam his fist into one of the single spiders cage has two pair of radioactive arachnid's spiders ran away from the monster known as man why the male arachnid spider decided to bites the young boy who let them out in the first place."

"when peter Benjamin parker know less the strong color hourglass spider following his every move on the floor when he accidently irradiated it by shaking his left hand in a nerves panicky motion has the Arachnid's spider started to sensed It has easy prey when it finally jump on the boy shaken left hands to deliver a fearsome bites mark on the middle part of his left hands."

"when the transferrin was done the spider decided to leave without know Lessing Peter Benjamin Parker capture it with the a glass jar before closing it with a lad that cover it up underneath the tight surface of the screen when he finally know less the arachnid's spider eggs hatchers with the adult male and female inbreeding together when the other scientists decided to do OZ-1 formula on spider 101."

"when he realize the male arachnid's spider was missing him in surrogated mated which mean she is either look for her own food and maybe looking for a human porch to lay on if don't return around and bite it hostess first. when he find made a ran for it to find Mary Jane Watson for her own protection which didn't take him that along to figure out where she was outside of laboratory rooms B-22."

"When he finally found the red head girl on the floor in tears because of flash Thompson snapping her in anger for protect him when he should've stay and Defense her no matter what the punishment would cause them in the long run for being her lover and super hero has he finally decided to help her up off the floors to hold her in his arm for a long while."

"when he kiss her on the forehead as he carry her to the laboratory hallway to where the entire class was when one of the teacher ran up to them in such worried that they lecture for a short minute before since the children decided to goes off Exploring again. when Peter Benjamin Parker Pickup him film cameras and why he was holding hand with Mary Jane Watson has they walk around taken picture of the same spider that bite him earlier why he was hiding from flash Thompson being a jerk-pie-hole in the first place."

"when they came across the same kind of Arachnid's spider in the compounds class container when Mary Jane Watson ballistae to became a yearbook model when out of no where the female arachnids spider I was worried about earlier made a reappear on Mary Jane Watson left shoulder has I try to move her gently to not cause it fear as I capturing it in class container on side of table when one of the student scream to loud as it bites MJ left neck painterly as I snap to the recuse to capture it with wiener why slide gel over the break of my future wife neck to cover up spider painful attack the teacher and the scientist help remove the spider way from the other student's rage with the container seal up tight so she couldn't get out to bite someone again."

" I had them taken the spider back to it mated which was alone at the moment since I have accidently let them out in the first place said peter Benjamin parker which wasn't a total lies as I started show them all the bite-mark on my left hand which put everyone on mental lockdown for a long while."

"when the couple spiders was reunited again for the first time I was starting to remember the fleshes coloration on both black widow spiders were all sign mark differently because of special power they have in them when I was also bite by the male first time."

" it was also very strong behave cause the chain reaction to happen the first place consider they both had hourglass on it back which is dark black but also high dies red white and blue mixes has purple completed rainbow setting a bit when I really started to ask the biggest question on both of else super arachnid's spiders when the teacher Know less change on the board everybody started flipping the blue hell out when they said we should be send both you to the hospital soon said Mr. Raymond Warren."

"when Harry Osborn's Father step into check the spider OZ-1 sperm has they drawers blood out of our arm for testing later on when we needed the medical anti-venom sperm to work incase the infection was getting to serious a enough to killed us when we needed it to survival the night at home with it until the entire thing just blow over."

"when the school system finally got permission to call our parents about the trouble situation involving over the bites marks with the two arachnid's spiders on our field-trip to-be dangerous close to us has they finally agreed to send the non-so-special spider friends home with us to keep as lap pet's which we grandly acceptant with open arms. when all of us finally made home that night we decided on new name for our special spiders pet which is Luke and Mara jade parker since we had no choice but to keep them together has adopt parenting began."

"when they started to get a real high fever which it was 104 degree fan height as they walk home together from the bus stop on forest hills avenue we decided to run ours pet inside the laboratory tree house's that was build by my real father twenty-two year ago said Peter Benjamin Parker has they both decided to stay for a felt minute to do some of their own testing on the two super arachnid's spiders before they both ahead home for a much needed rest for the night ."

"when the two teenage finally decided two sit down to have dinner with there family before doing their homework for school tomorrow when their formal family members know less the changes starting to show from the arachnid's spiders bites when they immediate send them both to bed without worrying about the A.T.T testing Coming Around next weekend before graduated when the unexplained thing happen to the both of them."

"when the loud raging hormone in their bodies started taken an dangerous return for the worse has the Oz-1 spider formula kick in full blast make them both cry out in pain as their powers started to take form out of nowhere their body wanting maxim sex changes when they felt unconscious for the rest of the night on the floor."

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Contention<strong> **.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guy if you where wonder about the update program with this fan fiction story please take notice I made flew mistaken change on this simple story when I decided to discards it and replace it with a better began title opening for the first chapter's of the animated series of spider woman and Spiderman."<p>

"if I have anymore problem in the near future in form me on my email page think you. and please give me 3000 review for this story I work really hard to put this plots together so just be happy Spiderman was my life time when I was little. so you could quite bad mouthing the history of Spiderman TV show when you know nothing from the 1993 films of Walt Disney because I will start docking heads together if I don't get my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Animated series of Spider woman and Spiderman **

* * *

><p>author notes :what would happen if the changes to the history of Spiderman was in full reversal with his wife MJ Parker being the next spider women and aunt May battling's through breast cancer. Plus, when The newlywed Parkers go into The hospital to have their baby daughter in next few chapters. The most terrifying threat came to-be when Norman, the green goblin, attacks their city for revenge. And with the spider parent's being protective of both the city and their daughter, can they stop the new threats? This evolves into one big adventure, find out.<p>

Disclaimer : I For the recorder like to think Walt Disney for the first animated series of Spiderman in 1993 but I Also want to reaffirm the Marvel comic books series back to the originals glorious day when everyone wasn't fighting over the damn Director cuts copy.

I also don't own anything from the Spiderman comic book series so don't ask for it because this is the new Spiderman's Twilight series copy of the original story novels and Just to make sure you're listening to me I would like it if you could give this story 2000 review for the start out with Chapters think you!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two : We Have The Same Spider Powers And where both working Different Careers In This Superhero Business P.O.V<span>**

* * *

><p>The next morning was a little strong for the two teenagers that was bitten yesterday evening at the spiders researches center corporation's of the famous Norman Osborn. when peter Benjamin parker was the first-ones to wake up with sticky webbing and venom toxins coming out of his mouth and hands why his entire body building up over night and making matter better his eyes vision became more clear with the spider bite in ejections being four-thousand pure cent than normal since he also against super powers in general.<p>

meanwhile Aunt May Reilly Parker was little worry about having Her neighborhood's friends over here for dinner tonight with the youngest Watson's Daughter get really to find Acting job this summer why her nephew goes off to collage near empire state university this fall when he finally get himself a job at the Daily Bugles for the summer.

When she finally gotten to Peter Benjamin Parker bedroom door she heard loud crashing notice coming from a broken mirrors and lamps with creepy silkiest line webbings shooting out of his hands.

when she knock on his door in hope that he was perfectly healthy after the accident from last night when he said yeah big changes has he reach for the shower in such else of lately when he finally came down stairs with out him glasses for the first time in year when he know less the folk was going to throwing a special dinner parties tonight with Mary Jane Watson family

meanwhile over at Philip and Madeline Watson residence their youngest daughter was just wake in up from not so much as a good night sleep when she slowly walk over to her walk in closets to get ready for the day went she pick out a pretty nice purple dress top with yellow flowers on it and pair of blue Jean with blue glazier high hills that will goes perfectly with the newest dress I want to wears tonight over at peter's house.

when she know less some change go through her upper and lower bodies has the mass part of her muscle tone gotten some much serious upgrade as her triceps , biceps ,abdomen and torso ended up getting ticker and strength as she started to realize the pattern with the sudden spider bite reaction when she realize that her hand was shooting a Webb lines to the other side of the room when the mirror and TVs shatter into tint little pieces on the floor .

when she scream out in terrier as her parent walk in on her with such out cutting shock as the bedroom look trashes entire and the mirror and TV broken on the floor when Aunt May Ann Watson and Madeline Watson decided to clam the poor girl down with sweet world and hugs before her father decide to carried a belt with her name on it .

when she said it was an accident I didn't mean to break my things I was scary and frighten even please father consider what your doing it won't happen again I am sorry as she took whipping like a strong and brave soldier with a loud scream-cry that could be heard from Peter Benjamin Parker's bedroom window across the dark alleyway of her so called home The people's in her neighborhood was threaten by Philip Watson drunken behaves here.

even when she felt useless at this very moment her mother and aunt was perforce the evils man to leave their sweet girl alone to pickup the mass after the shocking desalts of crowding back to her bed with a sore bottom for punishable action by the worst snap across the face was unforgiveable heartbreak.

but the tears in her eyes never fell because that would be show sign of pure weakness under god law of the ten commandment which bring the hard thing in life for her young adult age when Peter Benjamin Parker reach into her bedroom window to craw through the opening just to hold her in his arm's as she cry herself to sleep after he stay by her side floor the rest of that Saturday morning with an don't cry baby I am here and I won't let no body hurt you again.

when she finally whisper I think we have gotten the same superpowers wishes from ours precise science lab's spiders has she look into his grayish-green eyes which are hazel color code as they also changes to the most different shade of light brown and blue look within the light of the bedroom as he also know less the feather touch of her Rudy red lips on his cheek as the refection of her eyes was starting to changing different color in a blink and eye's when he realize the same in snack thing was also happening to the both of them equal time of today with gaining their powers from the arachnid spiders mates they could've safe the worlds.

well after felt minute of oppose romance between them until they decided to met up around dinner time with their folks that evening they both have deceive each other to leave the messy bedroom's for late to go out to play hooky with there childhood friend Harry Osborn which ended up being at forest hills night club where almost all of the screw balls hung around there trying to steals people's money to get an total fix on life wasn't a enough for some air-heads who want to mugs every women and men in Manhattans New York because there lower than shanks.

when the three teenagers made it to there sitting tables near the dance floors why Mary Jane Watson when over to the beverage bars to order her favorite blood Mary twist as Peter Benjamin Parker walk up with her to order his own special drink name Rose Mary Wine when he spotted the famous DJ artist from midtown high school prom dances playing karaoke music at the forest hill's night Club for the two couple singing together on stage has he decided to sign both of them up to sing next.

when He finally decided to get her attention for one minute to tell her that he sign them up for a duct lets song on stage she gotten a little excised when she finally realize they haven't pick out the perfect song yet until he said don't worried about we will think of something to sing as they gotten back to their table.

when they were finally called up on stage sing they were scary to dead because they have a song in mind until MJ walk to James the DJ Artist to sing the song don't stop moving 'by s club 7 when the DJ shake head in approve as the start to play when Peter Benjamin Parker and Mary Jane Watson sing the sound beat to the said song everyone was on there feet's in that second with the lyric play out like this.

(**Peter Benjamin Parker's And Mary Jane Watson sing Together )**

Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat<br>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the S Club beat<p>

**(Peter Benjamin Parker's soul low )**

DJ's got the party started  
>there's no end in sight<br>Everybody's moving to the  
>rhythm that's inside<br>It's a crazy world  
>But tonight's the right situation<br>Don't get left behind

I can feel the music  
>moving through me everywhere<br>Ain't no destination baby  
>We don't even care<br>There's a place to be  
>If you need the right education<br>Let it take you there

**( Mary Jane Watson' soul low )**

Just go  
>with the magic baby<br>I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)  
>Let it flow<br>Stop the waiting  
>Right here on the dance floor<br>is where you gotten let it go

Don't stop moving'  
>Can you feel the music<br>DJ's got us going around, 'round  
>Don't stop moving'<br>find your own way to it  
>Listen to the music<br>taking you to places that you've never been before  
>Baby now<p>

**( Peter Benjamin Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Singing Together The second time)**

You can touch the moment  
>Almost feel it in the air<br>Don't know where we're going  
>Baby, we don't even care<br>Ain't no mystery  
>Just use your imagination<br>Let it take you there

Just go  
>with the magic baby<br>I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)  
>Let it flow<br>Stop the waiting  
>Right here on the dance floor<br>is where you gotta let it go

Don't stop moving to the funky,funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the S Club beat<p>

You can touch the moment  
>Almost feel it in the air<br>Don't know where we're going  
>Baby, we don't even care<br>Ain't no mystery  
>Just use your imagination<br>Let it take you there

**(Peter Benjamin Parker's last singing soul low )**

Just go  
>with the magic baby<br>I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)  
>Let it flow<br>Stop the waiting  
>Right here on the dance floor<br>is where you gotta let it go

Don't stop moving'  
>Can you feel the music<br>DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop moving')  
>Don't stop moving'<br>find your own way to it  
>Listen to the music<br>taking you to places that you've never been before  
>Baby now<p>

Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat<br>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the S Club beat<p>

**( Mary Jane Watson's last singing sol low )**

Forget about your fears tonight  
>Listen to your heart<br>Let's just touch the sky (listen to your heart)  
>No need to reason why<br>Just listen to the sound  
>Let it make you come alive<p>

Don't stop moving'  
>Can you feel the music<br>DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop moving')  
>Don't stop moving'<br>find your own way to it  
>Listen to the music<br>(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah )

**(Peter Benjamin Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's singing together the ending Soul lows)**

Don't stop moving'  
>Can you feel the music<br>DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop moving)  
>Don't stop moving'<br>find your own way to it  
>Listen to the music<br>taking you to places that you've never been before  
>Baby now<p>

Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat<br>Don't stop moving to the funky, funky beat  
>Don't stop moving to the S Club beat<p>

when the song was over the crowds went wilds as they cheers and dance in the background why the two left with smile on there faces when they both ran into three muggers who wanted to steal Mary Jane Watson hand purses when the man grab her right out behind her secret crush peter Benjamin Parker who was held down by the two gunmen as he try to fight back with open fist's.

when the rage battle began for young Peter Parker and young Mary Jane Watson they fought ferrous with swift bodies movement to the nerves and heads with a enough force they tights two to three in a Alley fight which wasn't against all odd at the moment consider the other two idols were carried in a 42g rightful at hand to make all matter worst.

when the horse-fuckers decided to fire shot at the both of them to which they specially duck out from under harm way at the very last second of the gunmen rampages to find a personal weak-point to draw another level of attack blow to the rare when Mary Jane Watson and Peter Benjamin parker found and opening shot in the center of the three jarheads.

since they decided with one swift hand-kick motions the dumpers was force through the air as it landed three minute late near the three knock out muggers who finally hits the ground for a few minute with bruise on their foreheads for the up coming trouble in the long run which finally cause the bad guy to retreat for good since they woke up from long painful naps.

but with the attack over they both decided to rush on home before something bad happen to them when they made through their front door of their house the thing they did was their bedroom's which had broken glass on the floor from the TV , Lamp's and mirrors with everything else made out of pixie glass too.

well the chore took about four hour to clear up since we both kind of realize ours beds where already made from the day before which was so hard to figure out right away since we did felt unconscious last night on the cold hard floor because of the after effect of anti-venom and the Arachnids Oz-1 formula is transferring to our Power core DNA From the very beginning stay our life's.

when they finally gotten their late night shower it was already time for the dinner party when she finally blow dry her hair and curly it has she put her make up on with the diamonds blue princess jewelry with the matting purple and blue party dress and high hills when her parents yell for her to come down because it was time to leave when they walk two block over before reaching the parkers residence with smile on their faces.

when the two middle age couple open the door for the Watson's family who was agree at the door with such kindness has peter finally made down step to meet Mary Jane Watson parents with open arms when she said hey tiger it look like you just hit the jackpots for the high life with a special affect wink for in courage.

the parental talk was on when peter introduce himself has Mary Jane Watson boyfriend at heart which wasn't a enough for her father because of the way atmosphere was moving in slow motion with the great Aggravation becoming huge blow across the belt when they refuge to let them date at all under the fact they both belong together was a understatement.

when he finally storm out of the living room in cut anger at her father attitude problem when Mary Jane Watson snap him in the face for good measure before leaving a be wilds mother, aunt and sister in her waking when she finally chase after peter and his folks in hope for her father forgiveness when she bump into uncle ben and aunt may with tears in her eyes they give her a comfort hugs and kisses as try clamming her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peter Benjamin Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Tree's Houses Adventure P.O.V <span>**

* * *

><p>the night was warm for the last few week of spring since the sky was full of stars and what not but what really made this night different was the loud scream in angry which didn't goes unknown less by the nosey neighbors in this Junkyard side of town.<p>

but the anger never last that long when you are in love with someone else daughter who is forbidden of actually date her future husband at the time of need and want so what if I am not good a enough for her at least I didn't take it out on his drank ass when he punishes his daughter for using her special spider powers on accident was really crossing the line I found her bruise up and crying this morning out fear.

which really threw me over the edge when we where in dramatic dangers was how fast we fought for our life's to night but I also made the choice of face our enemies to protect her in such way that would divided in the first-two vigilantes work together if we our not careful.

but nothing wasn't possible for us when we gotten bites yesterday by our superpower arachnid spiders since it was my fault that theirs glass-cages broken in the first place but now I wonder if should hold the ties for us getting together in the nearest future but first I think we should concentrate on our solar career first in finding are special job's and maybe later our relationship wise.

meanwhile when Mary Jane Watson seek out to the tree house to find peter punching a sandbag in the middle of the night with sadness, angers and pure rage but has she walk little close she felt worrying for theirs future when she heard everyone words that he was saying it was breaking her heart as she realize what her parent was reaffirming too.

which come pretty clear to her that he wanted to find balance in comporting his family name by being himself which was wonderful if you were fighting for something in general but the agonies was still there without the least bit of judgment for the giver but I always felt we where one with the world but I guess we were wrong because I would never understand what we had for each other when were not evening together .

when I finally gotten the courage's to face him without breaking down cry in pure rage I knew we had to find away to bring our family together which mean searching for our true destiny than just maybe we can focuses on this relationship and getting my idiot bump of a father approval by me becoming supermodel ,vigilante and head actress on a new TV show in the rebound side line thought Mary Jane Watson.

when I said hey tiger can we talk I know you feel let down and disappointed but can we please work this out because I don't want us to felt pain in this unknown relationship between us and I also don't want my father screwing with our love life but I need the sense of relief for right now so what do you say can we work our way up as soul mates and lovers evening if this mean going to different collages for now can we make a future marriage promise to each other before crossing the dirty road adventure's together.

well maybe your rights my love but can we really at fort losing each other when dealing with our solar low careers because I know you just when through an messy breakup to fall in love with me but I fear you mine be disappoint with fault hopes like our superpower being in the way's of thing because if we do decide on anything I want to rediscover it together if your family don't blowing up on us after are wedding arrangement first.

but peter I love you can we at least try make love for one night before we decide on anything else because I think we need this with everything going on at this very moment and I can't stand be away from you for two minute and plus I am feeling really lonely, oh MJ can we really Make this work between us without the used of having sex because we really should be getting back to the dinner party which was made for us .

well oh okay who care at least we can sleep together when you have some common since about us as Mary Jane ran back into the house in tears with the double shock on peter face was priceless even no he return down his raging hormones for sex which was an super let down he kind of felt stupid for it after word because he didn't mean to upset her badly and it was out the pureness of theirs heart's that she would give herself willing we without the proper form of protections and birth controls .

but when peter finally walk into the house uncle Ben and aunt May was already at the door with shock and A shameful experiment on theirs faces when they said what the flying blue hell is going on with you tonight young man, don't you evening know we had a special dinner plan's for the tonight or that fact you decide to ruin it for our guest's and we also don't want to forget about the heated argument you had with Mary Jane Watson's parent's when you storm out on all of us before we even began to eat the meat that I have made for all of us said Aunt May Reilly Parker.

the leisure would have gone on for ever if he didn't get everything off his chest that needed to be said when He finally apology for his behave here with along speech about his sticky situation with Mary Jane Watson becoming sexually active around him was to Tinting at the moment when uncle Ben Finally decided to given him The adult to adult Talk's after the guests leave tonight.

well the guest in the other room was arguing over the foot balls game that was on tonight aunt May call everyone into the dinning room to Eat when Mary Jane Watson walk in with her nose in the air as she sat down with an unsatisfied smirk on her face that said tiger you just set yourself up for a one way trip to joke valley.

when the table setup with food silverware's and dishes with everyone else praying before eating their dinner meats silenced when the atmosphere started to change with peter and Mary Jane moods surfacing in anger when uncle Ben and aunt may parker decided to let them both goes up stairs to solve there feeling out .

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Birds And The Bees Talk With Uncle Ben And Nephew Peter Parker's And The Wonderful Apologues Of Passion's Sex P.O.V <span>**

* * *

><p>when the everyone was finishing up dinner why peter was already put his dish in the kitchen-Sink when he finally went up to his bedroom without saying a word to Mary Jane Watson as her parent decided to help uncle Ben and aunt May with the dirty dishes and putting the leftovers foods in the snag container and lids on them.<p>

but when aunt may ask uncle Ben to go upstairs to talk with Peter Without draw any at attention to themselves as Mary Jane parent was getting ready to leave when aunt May pull her mother and father over to the side to see if Mary Jane could stay over night to fix thing with her nephew before it's to late.

since her Parent finally agree with it as long they don't get into any trouble with the law she get home at nine in the morning to do her homework and the chore's around the house she can over until night-time tomorrow After noon said Mr. and Mrs. Watson. when the parent with the other leftover slip them up between the two families they kiss their daughter and left for the night.

The night was really quite when Peter and uncle Ben had their little talk About the birds and the Bees when they started on responsible with having a baby at the age of sixteen and marriage since the situation with Mary Jane Watson offering herself to him tonight's was shameful consider the laws for the Ten's commandments being wrote along time ago

the offer of love was really tinting to say the least but it would be worth it to see her smiling again but first we have to consider the situation in finding a good job first before we both settling down to have kids and plus to have a good growing relationship with each other would be the death of us if we started to-be super hero since we were bitten by two super arachnids spiders with OZ-1 radiations Liquids in theirs system.

well that night the air feel a little different for the four people living in the same house tonight since the talk with peter went so well to-be gain with since Mary Jane Watson wanted to set thing right with him when the simple apology turn into romantic love seem with the start of peter pulling her into his bedroom and put a do not desert me sign on the door has he lock it with them both inside together.

when he started to give her kisses down her Torso, Earlobes and jawline as she feeling a few sparkle shooting up her spine since the feel of his mouth on the center of her sore up red lip felt a little tender by the minute has they started to make out against the wall with him when she finally started to let out a moan of pressures.

when they finally decide to lay down on his bed with him laying on top of her in there dress clothes when the fire was starting to getting very heated between them when they both finally started reaching for each other curries hair locks at the same time playing with the other most sensible organ's to add more pleasurable ways of passion's love making when they both started to fight for dominant with their tongues clear down each other throat without taken much of a breather.

but When she started to pull Peter T-Shirt over his head as he unzip the purplish-blue Parties dress down to the floor into a wavy blue puddle with her reddish hair being curly down her muscles back as she stand only in her matting underclothes which were violet-red and perfective sexy on her thought Peter Benjamin Parker.

since the air in the room wasn't quite help there situation anyway the brute less in his pant was getting to-be twenty inch long by the minute with all the seamen sperm flow out the tip of his organ in the most propmathic way which kind of endearing way possible cause Mary Jane to have a spark attack in lightens joy of teasing.

which bought up the difficult question for him since this would actually ties the biggest relationship nope in theirs alive to where they could conceive their child together if they do it the wrong way but Mary Jane Needed to make final decision on having through marriage and have him wear two kind of sensible Man condom and taken a birth control pill's to which they agree to do both before having safety sex.

when they start going little farrier in their love making why they both started to pull off the rest of each other stain clothes in welling manger behave has they started doing roleplaying in slow motion by simple feeling and touching before they made out again on the bed which last two hour when they come up to breath again.

the night was get slower by the minute when peter and Mary Jane Watson finally started to have peace when she feel him inter her slowly and they lay there to get use to the waters being test as they said to each other I hope our future last forever because we both just hit the jackpots here with this very precision moment I am extremes bless to have you within me.

as he finally broke though the bearer to her core the lust and moans was in lightening when they move through each other slowly and quickly for the next twelve hour of fanatical sex when sweat and lust mango together as ones the two lovers slow started to felt telepathic bonds link together like the forces of nature when being inside one another was destiny from the heavens that they will be made out as wonder parent's in the nearest future of love.

when they made it to their peak as she and him both complex from the tiredness' love make the two slowly made there way to theirs share bathroom comically link to together with venom and silken of webbing surrounding their body as the two spider lover was join together in a wedding bonds ceremony which the two radioactive spiders show up in there vision which link them together as ones to prove a point in non-fictional science of match maker's when they also see to two flies being eaten together.

well it took an hour to pull off the silken of the webbing when he finally pull out of her where a puddle of blood landed on the wall after the change of sex which shock them both consider her Cherrie was pop in the center of her core when they decided to take shower together before heading back to bed when they finally said there good night's as the bed lamp was turn off and they return into each other arm they said to one another I Love you !

* * *

><p><span><strong>TO -BE CONTENTION ON CHAPTER THREE ! <strong>

* * *

><p>okay everyone listen up because what I am going to have everyone do for now on is send me some good idea Name's for my new super villain's lineup for Mrs. Spider woman aka Mary Jane Watson -Parker that hasn't been seen in the animated series of Spiderman before but will be soon if I feel like they needed to-be edited in but first I like to inform everyone again I have already pick out one female villain for the new player of The Pink Goblin aka Zira Louis Smith!<p>

well underneath The first-three chapter you can do what ever you want in comment review post I Don't Care as long they our not confusing any of the real names with the alas villains names I am finally with it.


End file.
